


Never Too Tight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Never Too Tight

Title: Never Too Tight  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Another for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) challenge: #54: Drag and also for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)**slythindor100** 's Special Valentine's Day challenge Prompt 2: Author's Choice.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: Somewhat suggestive. ;)

  
~

Never Too Tight

~

Spilling the scented oil onto Draco’s back, Harry dragged his fingers through the droplets and began his massage.

Draco groaned, shifting restlessly beneath Harry’s sensual kneading.

“Relax. You carry all your tension in your shoulders,” Harry murmured.

“You’re touching me like _that_ and you expect me to relax?” Draco whinged.

Smacking him lightly on the arse, Harry said, “Stop. This is for your own good. You’re really tight.”

“Use enough of that oil in the right place and I guarantee you’ll like that I’m this tight,” Draco moaned seductively.

Harry later reflected it was the fastest massage he’d ever given.

~


End file.
